The Letters
by Octopus.Pie
Summary: Arkham Malfoy has found the past letters of his fathers from his school days. Arkham studies them for his job in the department of Magical history at the Ministry.
1. The Sorting

September 1, 2017

Dear Mother,

Hello Mother, I have successfully arrived at Hogwarts. I have been sorted. Unfortunately I was not sorted into your Hufflepuff house. But, I was not sorted into father's Slytherin house either. I was sorted into Ravenclaw. Thankfully it was not that wretched Gryffindor house. The snobby children of that house are overwhelming.

Marcus Zabini, do you remember him? He is my closest friend, son of Blaise and Daphne Zabini, he was sorted into Slytherin just as his parents were. Rose Weasley was also unfortunately sorted into Ravenclaw with me. I am upset at this. I will have to share a common room with the horrid Weasel. I know you do not enjoy that nickname but is simply the truth.

Most of my childhood friends have been sorted into Slytherin. Although the Scamander twins were sorted into Ravenclaw with me just like their mother, Luna Scamander-Lovegood. I believe the Scamander twins and I will become good friends. I also think that Teddy Lupin and I will become close. He was sorted into Ravenclaw with me. I enjoy him. He is a metamorphmagus just like is mother. Must you need reminding he has the ability to change his feature and hair.

This shall be my first night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tomorrow I will begin my classes. I will be sure to owl you again soon.

With much love,

Scorpius H. Malfoy

* * *

 **We don't have access to AGM's letters back to SHM ~ ACM**


	2. Horrible Weasel

September 25, 2017

Dear Mother,

I acknowledge that you do not enjoy me calling Rose the name Weasel. But I am sorry for that is who she truly is. She weasel into fights with me even though my new goods friends Lorcan and Lysander both insist she is not that bad. They tell me this, then Rose will begin picking fights. I think they just have a special soft spot for her. Poor guys.

Rose is impeccable at charms and potions. She top of the class just like her mother. Unfortunately I am second to her. Professor Slughorn gives her extremely high scores even though I am far better than her in potions. I am not exactly sure to why Professor would give her such high scores and me much less. But in Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by that bloody know-it-all Potter, I am almost beating her.

As I originally thought Lysander, Lorcan, Teddy and I have all become rather close. But, unexcpectingly, a Weasley has joined our bunch. Her name is Dominique. She is one eighth veela. The thing is though she is veela she does not use her 'powers' abusively. She actually does not enjoy being part veela. I also enjoy her because her father, Bill Weasley, carries a decent amount of respect in my book because he actually has a little bit of money and he cares about blood purity.

The other day Rose flicked an extra pomegranate seed into my potion from across the room and it blew up in my face. And do let me tell you it was scalding hot. But Professor Slughorn didn't even say anything. Even though I know he saw Rose do it. The horrible little weasel is just plain horrible. I despise her.

I have enjoyed most of my time at Hogwarts so far (excepting the Rose part) and hope it will only get better. I will be sure to owl you again soon.

With much love,

Scorpius H. Malfoy


	3. Getting to Know US

Dear Mother,

My first thought while reading your letter: Eww. I definitely do not fancy the Weasel. She is absolutely repulsive. I'm not sure mother, but have you seen her? She has her mother's buck teeth and frizzy hair, but also her dad's red hair and freckles. And guess what, that make an extremely ugly combination. And plus, she's a half blood and a really annoying spitfire one, too.

Also, yes Dominique's mother was Fleur Delacour, and yes she was the champion for Beauxbatons during the Triwizard Tournament. And yes her father was a curse breaker in Egypt before the war. And also Dominique was the girl you met on platform 9 ¾. So yeah, now you know all about Domi and her family.

Mother do remember the Weasel twins, George and Fred, I believe? Well a certain pair of twins in Ravenclaw seem just like them. Yes, you guessed right. It's Lorcan and Lysander. A couple days ago they mismatched all the labels on the potion ingredients in Professor Slughorn's personal ingredients cabinet. How did they manage to get in there you ask? They had detention. They had previously blown up "accidentally" Professor Slughorn's desk. And then he made them organize his cabinet. It was hilarious to see Slughorn spitting mad the next day.

Unlike Fred and George the Scamander twins have Ravenclaw smarts, and they know how to either blame things on others using smart excuses or they know how to cover up their tracks so well no one even suspects them! But they usually are very proud of their tricks so they let it slip to me, and we laugh over the professors faces when they see the huge tricks. Because the twins never go small.

I can't wait to tell you about the twins new tricks. I will be sure to owl you soon.

With much love,

Scorpius H. Malfoy

* * *

 **In the further more days SHM's letters become dierected to DLM, instead of AGM ~ ACM**


	4. A Series of Requsets

**In this section SHM continues to make a series of requests upon his father, DLM. These two do not seem to get along very well, I believe this because of SHM's restrained emotions towards his father in contrast to his highten emotions to his mother, AGM ~ ACM**

* * *

December 21, 2017

Dear Father,

I have sent this owl to ask for permission to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas break, which starts on the 24th of December. I have made much new friends and most have decided to stay for Christmas break. Please consider my question.

Sincerely,

Scorpius H. Malfoy

* * *

December 23, 2017

Dear Father,

Lysander and Lorcan, and Dominique are all staying at Hogwarts for Christmas break. The Scamander twins are staying at Hogwarts because they're parents have decided to explore the world of magical creatures. Lysander and Lorcan decided to opt out of this. Dominique as simply decided she wanted a little more time to catch up with her studies instead of having a huge celebratory party and getting distracted at home. She also does not want to face her parents wrath at being sorted into Ravenclaw, and not Gryffindor like a true Weasley.

Sincerely

Scorpius H. Malfoy


End file.
